The Stars' Surprise
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: He leaned into me slowly, and he stopped at a distance were I could feel his warm breath over me. My breath started coming out as a pant; I wanted him to finally close the distance between us. Under a mistletoe, a wish can come true. Fax. Slight Niggy.


Sweet, Fax fluff. Just pure fluff.  
The flock is at Dr. Martinez's for the holidays because they felt like it (?). Dr. Martinez and Ella had to leave quickly for a family emergency (go figure), and they were worried about missing X-Mas. But Max promised that they would have everything ready. Mhm…

* * *

"I'm going to _fall_ if you don't stop shaking the freaking _tree_!" I complained to Nudge.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Max. But it's fun! The lights, like, quiver everywhere!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, climbing down the chair. "I know, sweetie. But we're never going to get the star up if you don't stop shaking senseless. And no, we are not going to call mom to help us."

Nudge pouted. "But _why_? We don't even know what we're doing!" I sighed.

"I know, Nudge. But I promised her she wouldn't have to worry. That all the decorations were going to be done before she came back." I looked around. "So far we have lights and a tree."

Nudge's head cocked to the side. "How do you know what to do, anyway?" she asked, picking up the star that fell down a few moments before I told her to stop shaking the tree.

I picked up a book off the table. "Mhm, from right here."

Nudge narrowed her eyes, placing the star on the table. "_How to Decorate the House While your Mom is Away_?" she looked at me blankly.

"It was on sale," I said picking up my hands innocently.

Nudge blinked and shook her head. "I'm gonna go help Iggy with the gingerbread house." She said confused, and left towards the kitchen.

"But how am I going to finish—never mind! I don't need your help! I can put the rest up myself!" I yelled after her.

"Then I guess you won't take my offer of help?"

I jumped at the quiet voice behind me and turned around. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, when he said, "I know, I know. Quit that." I grinned and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Actually, I'll take you up on that offer," I handed him the star. "You put that up. Then we'll go on with the outdoor decorations."

Fang sighed. "You just need help putting up the star?" he asked while climbing up the chair. "I'm surprised you can't do this yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's special. And you're special. So you're putting it up."

He grinned and shook his head, placing gently the star on the top of the tree. "There," he said, and climbed down. "Moving on," he said quietly.

I nodded and motioned outside. "Next," He nodded and smiled at me, and I felt heat crawl up to my face and looked away quickly, waling outside.

It was dark already, but with enough light to put up some decorations. "Okay," I said, tilting my head. "The decorations are in that box." I opened my book. "According to the book, a great place to start is a Santa Claus." I smiled and looked up at Fang, who had an impassive look.

"Great," he mumbled. "Let's go to Target and find one."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean." He grinned and walked to the box. He opened it and pulled out a Santa Claus picture. I grimaced.

"Lame." I muttered. He chuckled quietly.

"Yes, but it's all your mother has." He handed me the picture.

"Here we go."

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

Laughing, I brushed some snow out of my face.

So, Fang and I finished putting up the decorations. Not to brag or anything, but we did a pretty good dang job.

And yes, we used the book.

And in between, we had gotten into a snow fight.

He was acting so un-Fang-like, but surprisingly, I loved it. I had _fun_.

I ran over to Fang, who was brushing some snow off his hair. "Is it everything?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I guess so." He stopped brushing his hair, but he left a bit of snow on it.

Without thinking, I reached up and brushed it off myself.

But then I realized what the heck I did. I blushed and backed my hand to my pockets. Fang smiled slightly.

"Thanks," he whispered.

I nodded. "Sure." I answered. "So, uh, I guess we should check the box." He nodded as we walked towards the box.

"Guess we missed something." He told me. I looked down.

I frowned. "What is it?" I asked. Fang picked it up and showed it to me. My eyes widened. "A mistletoe?"

He laughed, and that brightened up my whole day. "Guess your mom still has something in her, huh?"

"Shut up!" I warned him. He kept laughing and I blushed deeply.

"Let's just put it up." I muttered, walking towards the door.

Fang watched me as I struggled to put it up, but I finally did. I looked down at Fang, who seemed to be lost in thought.

I shrugged, said, "That's it." And walked back inside.

Fang followed me in. "Hey," he said. I turned to look at him. "Don't you want to ask Santa Claus for something?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You know there is no Santa Claus." I told him knowingly. He shrugged. "Might as well try, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Fang. What do you want for Christmas?" he stared at me.

I couldn't look away. I just stared back at him with a lot of passion…gah, never mind. I'll just skip the gushy details.

I looked away abruptly and cleared my throat. "So what do you want?"

He shrugged. "Not telling you."

I pouted. "But you—"

"It's a secret," he whispered, and left towards the guest room.

I stared after him for a moment, my curiosity flaring.

I walked reluctantly towards the kitchen.

I found Iggy and Nudge laughing and covered in frosting.

"Well, _someone_ is having fun."

They both turned to me and blushed. I laughed. "Hey, don't let me interrupt, you know, just need that gingerbread house done by _midnight_."

"It's coming out great, Max," Nudge promised. "And we're having a lot of fun making it."

"I noticed." I said, while I grabbed a cookie from the table. "Where are Angel and Gazzy?"

"Watching a Christmas movie." Iggy said, turning back feeling ingredients.

"Okay, then, I'm going to go check on them." I told them, turning back towards Mom's room.

I entered and saw Angel and Gazzy laughing. I grinned. I loved to see them smile so much. It made my freaking day. "What's so funny?" I asked.

They both looked up at me, smiling. "We're watching '_The Santa Clause'_." Angel told me.

I smiled. "Nice pick." I told them. "You guys better be in bed by eleven, though." I warned tem They both smiled, nodded and turned back to the movie.

I exited quietly out the kitchen door, to hear giggles coming from the kitchen.

Did I _want_ to know what was going on in there?

I decided to go with a _no_.

I sighed, and since I had nothing better to do, I put on my sweater and went outside.

Fang was standing in front of the door, looking up at the sky.

I closed the door behind me. "Having fun?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me and smile slightly. "Actually," he whispered. "I am."

I tilted my head, letting him know I was confused.

He sighed. "Do you see the stars? There're so much. And it's winter." He glanced at me. "It's freezing, and yet the stars are burning with anticipation. Anticipation for what? That's what I keep wondering."

I stood next to him and smiled. "Maybe they know something special is to happen tonight."

He shrugged. "Maybe. But will they be here tomorrow?"

I shrugged too. "It depends on the length of the special thing." I whispered.

He hesitated, then looked at me. "And what do you think is that special thing?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?"

He smiled. "I think I might have an idea."

He pointed upward, and I followed his finger.

I swallowed.

The mistletoe.

I looked back at him, nervous. "What are you saying?"

He chuckled once. "You know the rule, Max." He whispered. I shook my head.

"No way."

He kept the chuckle up. "It's a tradition. You don't want to ruin a tradition, do you?"

I frowned. Did I really have to do this?

"Make it quick," I warned. I didn't know what came over me; but how could it hurt? I should just get it over with.

He leaned into me slowly, and he stopped at a distance were I could feel his warm breath over me. My breath started coming out as a pant; I wanted him to finally close the distance between us. I looked up to his eyes, which were staring at my lips.

And finally, his lips pressed very softly against mine.

I swear I felt heat run all over my body; I was burning and melting right into him. His lips were hesitant but gentle, and just with that touch of him to me was enough to set me off.

I gasped, breathing in his minty scent. I intertwined my fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. He seemed surprised—he had only expected a peck—but he went with it.

His arms wrapped around my waist slowly. His lips parted slowly as he tilted his head to the side. I put my both whole arms around his neck, holding him closer and tighter to me, kissing him with more force.

He was amazing. Incredible, indescribable. I wanted him to keep kissing me forever. I didn't want to stop.

His hands started making small circles on my back, and it felt so good. I let out a little moan, almost inaudible.

But not for Fang.

He felt the vibration of it, and he smiled smugly against my lips.

And I didn't care.

He slid his tongue into my mouth hesitantly, but without permission. My lips parted a wider distance to let him in. His tongue wrestled with mine for some seconds, until he finally pulled back.

I almost whined as he pulled away.

I kept my arms wrapped around his neck.

He grinned, breathing rapidly. "I thought you wanted to make it quick?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled slightly. "It was the surprise." I whispered.

Suddenly, as if connected, we both turned towards the sky.

The stars were gone, but the moon was full and shining bright on us. I grinned.

"I guess that's it." I said, sort of ruefully. He shook his head.

"Not according to the moon," he whispered, and he pressed his lips to my forehead. I sighed contently.

"Max!" I heard from the inside. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly let go of Fang as he let go of me.

"Better go check that out," I muttered. He nodded.

"Go ahead," he whispered.

I reached to his face and pressed my lips softly and quickly to his. It was short and sweet, but still sent an electric shock through me.

"I'll see you inside." I whispered, and stepped inside, leaving Fang behind me. I smiled. It was the Christmas miracle.

* * *

Fang sighed as he looked up at the sky, confused.

Did that really just happen? He asked himself. Or was it just a dream?

He smiled to himself, touching his lips slightly. No, it wasn't a dream. It was real. And he was so glad it was.

He chuckled. Maybe there was a Santa Claus.

He rolled his eyes. He didn't think so. Maybe it was just fate.

He was about to go back into the house when his foot stepped on something. He looked down and picked the object up.

A piece of paper.

Fang unfolded it softly and soundlessly as the wind ruffled through his hair. He drew in a quick breath as he read the words;

_Merry Christmas._

He tilted his head. Who could have written this.

Then he froze, and looked up to the mistletoe. He swore he heard bells ringing as he did. He smiled.

Dr. Martinez never did have a mistletoe, did she?

* * *

Ahaha. That sounded so much better in my head.

:P

Anyways, review? In the Christmas spirit?

Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!

Lol.

Ironic.


End file.
